A Stream of Light
by vegemite
Summary: Obidala in my AU. Takes place after The Second Wedding. Obi's musing the morning after his and Padmé's wedding.


**Title:** A Stream of Light

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Obidala in my AU. Takes place after The Second Wedding. Obi's musings the morning after his and Padmé's wedding.

**Disclaimer: **So not mine. :(

**A/N: **A little more, well, suggestive than other pieces in my AU. I don't think it's that bad, but I just wanted to warn in case you guys were expecting more harmless fluff. Well, it still is fluff. ;) I'm rambling now...I'll shut up and let you read. But: DON'T WORRY! There will be more. :D And sorry about the title - I have no creativity when it comes to naming!

**A Stream of Light **

The windows were open and the curtains drawn back at the little house on the beach. The water reflected the pinks and oranges of the sunrise, and he could just pick out the exact pink that matched her flushed cheeks.

A week alone in the place was the wedding present Bail had given them. Obi-Wan knew it would have been longer, but Padmé simply couldn't survive without Leia for more than that, and Bail needed Padmé's political advice concerning the tensions between Alderaan and the Empire it was part of. Actually, there were tensions between the Empire and almost every planet it controlled. But while completely dedicated to peace, the Alderaani people were also wary of what the Emperor was doing on Coruscant and in the senate. And they didn't even know that he had killed all the Jedi in cold blood. They had been fed the same lie as the rest of the galaxy...

Obi-wan stopped himself. He wouldn't ruin the week contemplating Galactic politics, and he wouldn't let Padmé, either. This was going to be one of the only times they could be alone together for an extended period of time, without Leia and Bail and Alderaan and the rest of the galaxy...

Oh, the galaxy could go to all the hells of all its worlds for all he cared.

What was he thing? Obi-Wan was shocked at his sudden lack of regard for the will of the Force. This was exactly what he'd wanted to be wary of. Was he doomed to follow the path of the other Jedi who had loved her?

No. He would be careful. He would not become his former padawan. Above all, for the good of the galaxy, but also for her. He couldn't make her go through that again. He wouldn't let that happen.

The sun was now pouring on to his face and chest. Relaxing, Obi-Wan let his eyes close. He knew he was drifting off...

Next to him, Padmé sighed and turned over, her hand coming to rest against his chest. He opened his eyes, at first surprised to see her creamy white skin against his browner color, before remember that they were, in fact, husband and wife. It was so new.

Their wedding had been perfect, for him at least. As few people as possible, simple everything, and short. He had been worried that, used to elaborate ceremonies for something as simple as getting dressed, Padmé would want a grand wedding, but she agreed quickly to a small one.

The wedding night had been even better. Whatever reservations he'd had about making love to Padmé had been forgotten the second they had opened the door to the bedroom. He felt like last night had been magical, being with one another, that close. Having her lying there, next to him, covered only by a thin sheet reminded him of how beautiful she had been.

Obi-Wan turned to lie facing Padmé and brushed some of her long hair from her face. The light was streaming in and hitting her face just right so that her curls had a gold tint to them, contrasting beautifully against her rosy cheeks. He'd wanted to bury himself in that hair so many times, and now he did.

It amazed him that they'd both been able to hold back from each other for so long. Ever since they'd admitted their love he couldn't imagine a day without her sweet kisses, her caring touch. Now he couldn't imagine a night without her sleeping next to him. Would he ever be satiated? He didn't even know.

A stream of light, he decided, looking at her peaceful face. She was a stream of light in his life, since Mustafar, since Anakin, since death, since turmoil. In a universe of darkness, she was his stream of light.

It was so clichéd, but true.

He took a strand of hair, and wove it through his fingers. Feeling her begin to stir, Obi-Wan moved his face away from her hair and let his thumb trail down her jaw line as she smiled softly. He reached her chin and pulled their lips together softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He brushed her hair back from her forehead. "It's about time you woke up," he joked quietly, causing her to smile and kiss him on the nose. Sighing, he turned onto his back again, and she snuggled up next to him as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"So, how are you feeling, knowing you got yourself stuck with me?" he teased.

"Isn't the more appropriate question how you're feeling? _You've_ never been married before," she said in the same tone.

He thought about this seriously for a moment. "Complete. And...right. This feels right. Despite everything, through everything, this feels right."

"It does," she agreed, placing soft kisses on his shoulder.

_You feel right._

"Obi-Wan?" she managed to say between kisses on his neck.

"Mmn?" She stopped sighing and resting her head on his chest, legs and torso pressed against him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your body," he answered truthfully and without hesitation.

"Obi-Wan!" she cried in mock indignation, pulling a sheet up to cover her chest further and sitting up. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" he asked, resting on his elbows and playing along.

"How dare you be so open about your...lust! Don't you know to play hard-to-get?"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to teach me sometimes." He smirked, pulling her head down to kiss her deeply.

"I don't know about that," she said when the parted. "I'm not feeling very hard-to-get right now."

"Care to demonstrate?" He grinned. She dropped her mouth in fake surprise, playful mischief glinting in her eyes as she pushed him down onto the mattress. She rolled on top of him and whispered in a low voice, lips grazing his ear.

"I'd love to."

Obi-Wan pulled her down into a passionate kiss, smiling inside. He was going to enjoy being married to Padmé.


End file.
